A Duel With the King
by K8wolfx
Summary: Logan finally got the opportunity to duel against the king of games himself. Will he win the duel or lose? That is the question. Dedicated to OhioLink14onfire. (Sorry for the short and cheesy summary)


**This is dedicated to you OhioLink14onfire. (I just realized you changed the name) Anyways, I know this is kind of late because I was supposed to finish this on your birthday and now its been like two months so...I'm sorry this is so goddamn late and I hope you like it!**

* * *

The boy waited for so long, he was worried the other boy wasn't going to make it. Logan, a blonde-haired duelist who wishes to overcome any other duelist in his way, was waiting outside for the greatest duelist who ever lived to walk into the near-deserted Domino City Park and challenge him to a duel.

It seemed like week since Yugi won the Battle City tournament. He was lucky to receive a phone call from his idol, for Logan got his number from the King of Games himself when they met up during Battle City. Logan didn't make it to the finals because he only managed to collect five locator cards and there was no one else to duel anywhere around the area. Luckily, Yugi and his friends happened to be strolling by on their way to the finals. Yugi promised Logan a duel once Battle City was over and then gave Logan his phone number. So when Yugi called this morning and told him to meet in the park for a duel, Logan jumped up and down with joy and happily accepted the offer. Yet, he wasn't so sure if he should've accepted anymore.

They were supposed to meet here around noon and the sun was already high up in the sky. Yugi was late, and Logan was starting to get nervous. Maybe he lost track of time, Logan thought. But Logan also thought that someone as great as Yugi wouldn't want to duel someone as ordinary and unpopular as Logan himself. He was about to give up all hope when he saw a figure walking towards him quickly. There was absolutely no mistaking that the figure approaching him was Yugi Mutou himself. After all, there was only one person in this world who had hair as outrageous as that.

"Sir!" Logan managed to get out. "You finally showed."

"Sorry I didn't come sooner." He panted, hands on his knees. "I wouldn't want to turn down any duelist who wanted to…"

"Aw, it's no problem, sir." Logan replied. He looked past Yugi and saw an entourage of people which Logan assumed was his friends that he saw walking with him during Battle City. "I see you brought your friends."

Yugi nodded, "And you don't have to call me sir. Just call me Yugi."

"Oh, okay. Yes, Yugi…sir," Logan mentally slapped himself in the face for how fan-boyish he was acting. He thought he had the word star struck written all over his face. "Sorry, I'm just so excited for this duel to happen."

"Then let's get on with it, shall we?" Yugi said. The two duelists activated their duel disks. When the holographic field was ready, when the duel disks were transformed into duel mode, and when the duelists were fully prepared with shuffled decks and fiery determination, that's when the two duelists announced the beginning of the game. "DUEL!"

_ Logan's LP: 4000_

_ Yugi's LP: 4000_

The two duelists drew their five cards before Yugi announced that Logan shall go first. Logan grinned as he started his draw phase. He wasn't utterly satisfied with his first hand but he knew he could find some way to make it work. "I'll set one card face down…and I'll set one monster face down. I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw." Yugi drew his card casually, no emotion escaping his face. "I'll also set one card face-down…and then I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

_ Celtic Guardian: 1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF_

"Go," Yugi announced, "attack his face down." The Celtic Guardian lunged towards the face down and slashed through it like it was rubber.

"No, my White Magical Hat!" Logan cried out. Sure enough, his spell caster was wiped from the field. Luckily it was in defense position so Logan didn't take any damage. Yugi announced his end phase so Logan drew his next card. "I'll play the field spell Mountain. This increases the ATK and DEF of all dragon, winged beast, and thunder-type monsters by 200 points. Now I summon from my hand Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1! And it gains a boost from my field spell."

_ Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF (field boost added)_

"Attack the Celtic Guardian!" Logan shouted. "Sweeping dive."

Logan's monster flapped its wings and dove directly into Yugi's warrior. Yugi lost 200 life points in battle damage. Although Logan didn't want his hero to take damage, Logan was beaming with pride. "Haha! This is just the beginning though. I hope you're not tired yet. I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Don't worry about me Logan. It's not going to be easy from here on out. Draw!" Yugi gazed at his card before making his move. "I summon…this, Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode."

_ Neo the Magic Swordsman: ATK 1700/DEF 1000_

"I'll have my swordsman attack your winged dragon." Yugi announced.

Logan put his arms up in front of his face to block, however futile it may be. Logan received 100 points in battle damage to his life points.

Logan's LP: 3900

Yugi's LP: 3800

Yugi ended his turn, so Logan drew his next card. Seeing that, for the moment, nothing in his hand could destroy Neo the Magic Swordsman, Logan knew what he must do. "I activate my face down card, Change of Heart."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, that's right." Logan said proudly. "I get control of your monster until the end of my turn. This means that your swordsman belongs to me for the time being."

Neo the Magic Swordsman marched to Logan's side of the field and spun around to face Yugi. Yugi's face was pretty hard to read. It looked like something between dread and being impressed. However, that face only lasted for a second as Yugi's poker face emerged once again as he was prepared to counter Logan's move.

"I activate my trap card!" Yugi's face-down card turned up to reveal Dust Tornado. "Dust Tornado allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field. So I'll use it on your change of heart so my swordsman can return back to me."

"I won't let that happen. Reverse card open." Logan activated one of his face down traps. "Seven Tools of the Bandit allows me to negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it. I may have to pay 1000 life points in order to do it, but that will be a small price to pay since I'll still have control of your monster."

Yugi's Dust Tornado card incinerated and was sent to the graveyard and Logan's life points dropped to 2900 because of Seven Tools of the Bandit. A smile appeared across Yugi's face, "very clever move."

_ Logan's LP: 2900_

_ Yugi's LP: 3800_

"Thank you. I wish I didn't have to do this but…" Logan pointed at Yugi. "Go! Neo the Magic Swordsman, attack Yugi directly!"

Yugi took the attack head on and his life points dropped to 2100. His friends on the sideline gasped and cried out Yugi's name, but Yugi looked to them and gave them a smile to show them that he was okay.

_Logan's LP: 2900 _

_Yugi's LP: 2100_

Logan took this as a sign to continue the duel. "I end my turn so, unfortunately for me; you get your swordsman back on your side of the field."

Neo the Magic Swordsman marched back on over to Yugi's side of the field, back to its rightful place. Yugi smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't make it to the Battle City finals with that strategy of yours."

"To tell you the truth," Logan began, "I was surprised with how far I made it. My friend's didn't get as far as me. Michelle lost on her first duel against this one very powerful duelist whose name I forgot. Kaitlyn lost to some other guy and her rarest card got stolen. Quentin…well…I don't know what happened to him. According to KaibaCorp, he went off the scanners for a little while and came back with this grim, defeated expression on his face. I made it the furthest of all of us…and out of the four of us, I'm not even one of the strongest duelists in our group. I pretty much made it through with nothing but sheer luck on my side."

"There is nothing wrong with 'sheer luck' whatsoever." Yugi told him. "Luck will let you go far, however skill will get you much farther."

"I forgot to thank you for being there for me on that one night in Battle City." Logan thanked him. "You know, when I ended up on the streets with a missing locator card that could've given me access to the finals."

"No need to thank me; it's my pleasure." Yugi replied. "Just because you didn't make it as far as you'd like to in Battle City it doesn't make you any less of a duelist than anyone."

"Either way, thanks!" Logan gave a huge grin. "I believe it's your move?"

"Right, I draw." Yugi looked at the card and gave a triumphant smirk. "I'll sacrifice my Neo the Magic Swordsman in order to summon the Summoned Skull in ATK mode."

_Summoned Skull: ATK2500/DEF1200_

Logan gulped. He has seen Yugi duel with Summoned Skull before so he knew what the monster was capable of and how strong it was. There was absolutely no way he'd think he'd be able to destroy it. Or…at least not this turn.

"Summoned Skull," Yugi ordered, "attack Logan directly."

Logan took 2500 points in damage which brought down his life points down to 400. The attack caused Logan to fall to his knees but he recovered slowly and was back on his feet in no time.

_ Logan's LP: 400_

_ Yugi's LP: 2100_

Yugi ended his turn so Logan started his next draw phase. Logan sighed and set a monster card in face-down defense position. "I'll end my turn."

"Alright then, I draw." Yugi had an excellent poker face. Logan could never really tell when Yugi was up to something or not. Yugi launched an attack, "Summoned Skull will attack your face down."

The face-down card, now revealed as "Milus Radiant" got destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Logan took no damage because it was in defense position. Yugi frowned. "You won't be able to set defenses forever. I'll end my turn."

"Gah, I'm still in this. You can do this Logan!" The boy told himself. He drew his next card. "I'll set two monster cards face down and end my turn."

"Like I said before, your defenses won't last." Yugi drew his next card. "I'll play one card face down as well as set a monster. Now, Summoned Skull will attack your first face-down."

"There goes my Drill Bug." Logan replied hopelessly. "Since I can't attack with Summoned Skull again, I'll end my turn." Yugi said. Then he heard laughter coming from his opponent and became curious. "What's so funny?"

"I honestly thought it was over once you summoned your Summoned Skull." Logan admitted. "However, I think I can beat you. I'll use the flip effect of my face down card." Yugi gasped as the card was flipped face up and the card was Man-Eater Bug.

_Man-Eater Bug: ATK 450/ DEF 600_

"Told you I was still in this," Logan smirked. "Its flip effect allows me to destroy one monster on the field regardless of position. I choose to destroy your Summoned Skull."

Yugi's Summoned Skull was sent to the graveyard. "You truly are a good duelist, but unfortunately I've won this duel."

"What!" Logan shrieked. "What do you mean?"

"Next turn I will win this duel. All you have to do is wait and see."

"Fine, I'll play along." Logan smiled. "I'll end my turn."

Yugi drew his card and then started his plan. "First I'll flip my Giant Soldier of Stone into face up ATK position."

_Giant Soldier of Stone: ATK 1300/DEF 2000_

"Then, I'll activate the spell card Change of Heart and I'll use it to take control of your Man-Eater Bug."

"I'm guessing it's probably going to go all downhill from here?" Logan asked.

"Yes, the duel ends here." Yugi answered. "I tribute these two monsters in order to summon my Dark Magician."

_ Dark Magician: ATK 2500/DEF 2100_

"Dammit, I'm done for." Logan said in hopelessness and in awe as Yugi's monster appeared on the field.

"Dark Magician, attack his life points directly." Yugi ordered. "Dark Magic attack!"

The monster's attack succeeded and the duel officially ended. Logan's life points went to 0 and he slouched to the ground, his knees on the floor. Then all of a sudden, he started laughing. "This duel was…AWESOME!"

_Logan's LP: 0_

_Yugi's LP: 2100_

As the holographic images materialized, the King of Games strolled over to his opponent and struck out his hand. "Good game, Logan."

Logan grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled himself up before delivering a grateful handshake. "It's been a real honor, Yugi. I hope we can do this again sometime."

As they separated, Yugi gave a Logan a thumbs-up and said. "I think you have company."

"Hm?" Logan looked over his shoulder to see three figures standing behind him. One of them was a girl who had dark brown hair. She had on a black t shirt, red jeans, and an approving smile. Another one of them was a girl with blonde hair, wearing a blue sweater and jeans. She could hardly contain her excitement. The last one was a boy with brown hair, wearing a jacket over a white shirt and khakis. He was clapping. Logan knew who these three individuals were. "Kaitlyn, Michelle, Quentin; what are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't really think we'd miss out on your duel with Yugi did you?" Michelle peered over Logan's shoulder and gave a shy wave. "Hi Yugi, it's such an honor to see you in person."

Yugi returned the wave just as shyly. Logan looked back at his friends and whispered, "Guys, play it cool okay?"

"You mean I can't get on my knees and bow to him saying 'all hail Yugi Mutou'" Kaitlyn asked. When Logan shook his head, Kaitlyn sighed. "Aw well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Logan," Yugi said, bringing Logan's attention back to him, "I'm afraid I have to leave. I hope you had just as much fun as I did. Perhaps we can meet each other again for another duel?"

"Count on it!" Logan exclaimed. Yugi nodded and started to walk away.

"Bye Yugi!" Quentin shouted.

"See you later!" Kaitlyn called out.

"Farewell Mr. Mutou!" Michelle chimed in.

With those final words, Yugi turned on his heel and walked towards his friends. As they left, the only people in the dueling square were Logan and his friends. They all exchanged hugs and salutations as they all started to walk home together. Logan was a bit puzzled about one thing. "I didn't tell any of you that I was dueling Yugi today. How did you guys find out?"

The all exchanged an unreadable look. Finally, Kaitlyn spoke, "We snuck into your house 3 years ago and bugged your house with all of this high tech spy gear stuff, hoping that one day you would get a call from Yugi Mutou!"

Logan laughed, "No seriously guys…"

"We saw you this morning and followed you to the plaza." Quentin replied. "We were hiding in some nearby bushes the whole time. It was really uncomfortable. It was Michelle's idea to hide in the bushes."

"Hey, if we were going to stalk Logan we had better do it right." Michelle retorted, "um…right?"

"You're not mad, are you?" Kaitlyn asked Logan, cautiously.

"Nah, it's okay." Logan shrugged. "Let's just head home."

Logan and his friends said their goodbyes and walked to their houses without another word. When he got home, Logan locked the door behind him and trotted to his room. He flopped on his bed and sighed, reminiscing about today's events. Between dueling Yugi Mutou and having his friends show up and support him, he knew that this day would always be remembered and cherished.


End file.
